User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/uhh yeah
First off, Paper Mario Color Splash... Paper Mario: Color Splash - Sucks + Redeems "That Disco Ball Replica sequel to Sticker Star is sooooo last decade rehashed! Can't really get into it!" - Lemmy Koopa Note that I didn't play it but despite that I can still list some bad qualities. Why it Sucks #Same ol' paper thin plot. Mario arrives at Port Prisma to see blank spots everywhere and figures out that he must collect the Big Paint Stars to restore Port Prisma. In other words, the plot boils down to "get the stars and defeat Bowser", which is like the Thousand-Year Door, which was ALSO "get the stars and open the thousand-year door". But comparing it to Thousand-Year Door, the plot for Color Splash is pathetic. #*There is also TONS of similarities with Sticker Star. For example, both your allies sacrifice themselves for a reason, and both allies assist you in beating Bowser. #Rehashes the same problems Sticker Star had. For example, it lacks any original enemies or characters (even more than Paper Mario Sticker Star, which at least had some enemies not normally seen), you know one of the main things in Paper Mario games before this, and the boss fights are just the Koopalings. Also, the card mechanic. WHICH REQUIRES PAINT. #''Kamek is back and not in a good way''. His curses are annoying at worst. For example, if you go face-to-face with a flying enemy and you can only use hammer cards, you get an unfair loss. #Frustrating boss fights as Iggy points himself out as, along with unexpected changes to their personality. In fact, Thing cards are needed to make the boss fight easier or to prevent you from dying. #*If you use a replica card which a Koopaling is weak to, it does nothing. #*Out of all the Koopalings, only three don't have instant kill attacks, benig Morton, Lemmy, and Roy. Since Morton is the first boss fight and Lemmy is the sixth, say hello the instant kill attacks! #*Morton CAN DO A RIDICOLOUS AMOUNT OF DAMAGE BY SETTING HIS HAMMER ON FIRE. In addition to that, he suddenly sounds like an idiot with completely broken English and screams all his lines. In that case he might've gotten a big bulky idiot cliche. His completely broken English and screaming all his lines are carried over to Inside Story's remake. #*Out of nowhere, Iggy will instantly kill you if you just use the Bone thing card immediately. Since replica cards DON'T do anything, you just lose the fight immediately and Straw Guys come in and kill you for real. To make it sound dumber, Iggy directly says "unless you have brought two (bones)" he'll just end it... can we have an exception at least? #*Ludwig's battle makes the Tail card nearly recommended. Meteor Missile Storm will LITERALLY kill you, with only ONE missile able to be reflected. #*Wendy has an instant-kill attack where she throws her ring at Mario. If you don't have the Instant Camera, say hello the game over screen. #*Larry's smoke attack is annoying and it renders you pretty much dead if you don't have the Cork. Sure, you can use the Instant Camera thing and the Spiny Shell card to neglect death, but death will just come next turn, right? #*Lemmy can do 163 damage just by using Wonder Ballistic and that can OHKO you if you have like below 100 HP or something. Additionally, he seems idiotic, because when you pop his "Wonder Ball", instead of just calling for a replica of it or something similar to it after like three turns, he whines like an idiotic baby. #Speaking of which, most characters are just idiots. #*Huey wishes for the six Big Paint Stars back after beating Larry. There's four Big Paint Stars already collected, and you think you can simply just wish up all the Big Paint Stars?! COME ON, the Big Paint Stars don't even do anything! #*Morton now speaks in a high idiotic tone as said above. Some examples of him sounding like a bulky idioit are "MORTON STRONG! MORTON MORE TONS!", "FIRE...BROKEN? MALLET GONE... JUST STICK...", and such. Also, he is too idiotic to realize that his mallet is THE WAND ITSELF. #*As mentioned above, Iggy kills you regardless if you have Bone replica cards because replica cards do absolutely nothing to him. #Plot hole. WHY DOES ROY, MARIO, AND HUEY NOT GET POSSESSED BY THE BLACK PAINT?! #No mentions of Parakerry, you know one of the original characters from the Paper Mario series. Paper Mario: Sticker Star at least had a mention of him. This makes it sound as if none of the characters from past Paper Mario games exist. #You can't even figure out the HP of enemies unless you look on how much color they have left. Redeeming Qualities #Huey is at least likable unlike Kersti. Category:Blog posts